Dances with Snake
by Dukett
Summary: Le trio entre en cinquième année, et Ombrage ne compte pas laisser Poudlard en l'état. Mais ce n'est pas le seule changement cette année ; Severus Rogue va devoir apprendre à supporter l'auxiliaire qu'on lui a collé... D'accord, les jeunes ont le droit de se former en potion et Poudlard est une opportunité énorme, mais... Une Black ! La cohabitation s'avère dors et déjà difficile.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! _

_Voilà une nouvelle fanfic, sur Harry Potter cette fois ! Severus fait parti de mes personnages préférés, et j'ai eu envie de faire une fic autour de lui... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre, et je vous donne quelques informations à la fin de ce chapitre ! En tous cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Ce n'est que le début ! J'ai déjà 22 chapitres de prêts, j'essaierai donc de les poster une fois par semaine - ou toutes les deux semaines maximum. _

_Ce premier chapitre vous semblera peut-être être un quasi copié/collé du bouquin, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il me fallait néanmoins coller le plus possible à la trame "officielle" pour lancer la fanfic, mais elle s'en éloignera de plus en plus après. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! o/_

**Disclaimers : Les personnages sortis des Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec - dommage n'est-ce pas ? (a) - je ne fais que les faire revivre un peu plus**

* * *

L'appréhension montait, lentement. Sirius la fixait, une étrange anxiété brillait au fond de son regard. Il était condamné à rester ici, Square Grimmaurd… Ou, du moins, il était condamné à ne pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Pourtant, il aurait de nombreuses raisons de s'y rendre, à commencer par son cher filleul qui entamait sa cinquième année. Mais avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fugitif était légèrement inquiet pour le jeune homme, qu'il savait néanmoins bien entouré. De plus, Poudlard avait d'excellents moyens de défense.

« Ca va aller, tu le sais bien. »

Il ne savait pas. Il aimerait réellement le savoir, en être certain. Parfois, même quand tout allait bien, ça tournait mal. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il était advenu de Lily et James Potter, et où lui-même avait fini. Pourtant, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant – que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

oOoOo

_- Few days earlier -_

Une rousse, qui devait s'approcher de la trentaine, ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'elle prenait le temps d'essuyer ses chaussures sur le paillasson avant de refermer la porte et traverser le couloir. Une certaine agitation régnait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et pour cause, Harry était arrivé ! La jeune femme se détendit légèrement en arrivant au niveau du jeune brun, que Molly enlaçait déjà en lui disant que le dîner devrait attendre la fin de la réunion. Elle réussit à l'enlacer furtivement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue avant qu'il ne soit expédié à l'étage.

« Entre Abigail, c'est presque terminé. »

La jeune femme hocha rapidement la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Evidemment que c'était bientôt terminé ! On ne voulait pas qu'elle aille chercher Harry, et en plus on ne l'attendait pas ! Elle prit sur elle en entrant dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Son regard se posa lourdement sur Sirius, qui lui adressa un léger sourire sans cesser de parler, puis ses yeux mitraillèrent Rémus, avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Le couple Weasley était là aussi, et la façon dont Molly prenait la défense d'Harry était touchante. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard, remarquant Severus debout au bout de la table, et les laissa décider sans intervenir. Parler de la prophétie ou non au principal concerné ? Il n'aurait pas son opinion, de toute façon, si on avait commencé sans elle c'était sans doute qu'on ne voulait pas de son avis. Et elle était à peine rancunière.

« Nous allons dîner dans la cuisine ! » Averti Molly après avoir rouvert la porte.

« Ça tombe bien, je commençais à mourir de faim…

- Oh Abi, tu ne vas pas commencer ! » gronda Sirius, avant qu'il ne relève son regard vers la porte ouverte.

Les jumeaux transplanèrent sans honte derrière leur mère, la faisant sursauter, pour pénétrer dans la cuisine tandis que leur père s'approchait pour saluer Harry. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le fugitif d'avoir droit avant tout le monde à des retrouvailles touchantes – après tout, il s'agissait de son filleul – et c'est sous les yeux attendrit de la petite assemblée que les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, heureux de se retrouver. Abigail esquissa un sourire en se levant, et réussit à se faufiler dans le couloir avant que le professeur Rogue ne franchisse la porte.

« Attendez, Severus ! Vous ne restez pas manger ? »

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée, avant de se retourner, l'air exaspéré.

« Jamais. C'est malheureux que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. »

Son ton cassant et sarcastique la fit déglutir doucement. Si, en fait, elle l'avait remarqué parce que s'il avait été là, les repas seraient certainement beaucoup moins joviaux et détendus. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres

« Hm. En réalité, je voulais savoir si vous reveniez avant la rentrée, pour parler des… Cours de potions. L'emplacement, et-

- A moins que je ne me trompe et que vous n'ayez pas plus de jugeote que Black, je pense que vous saurez vous retrouver à Poudlard, que vous n'avez pas oublié où se situent les cachots ni la Grande Salle… Et si, à l'avenir, vous avez des questions aussi intéressantes que celles-ci, je suis certain que vos petits amis y répondront avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. »

Il coupa court à la discussion, et lui offrit un regard dur et agacé pour tout au revoir. La porte claqua, et Abigail fronça légèrement les sourcils, grognant qu'elle aussi « était une Black, crétin. ». Elle se retourna alors vers la cuisine, où elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Rémus qu'elle rejoignit en quelques enjambées. La conversation avait tourné sur l'audience d'Harry, à qui on avait donné La Gazette du Sorcier dont la première page affichait « Le Garçon qui Ment » au-dessus d'une photo de lui. Le silence était tombé sur la tablée, et le garçon prit la parole

« Il attaque aussi Dumbledore. » fit Sirius « Fudge use de tout son pouvoir, y compris à La Gazette du Sorcier pour salir quiconque affirme que Voldemort et de retour…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pense que Dumbledore convoite son poste. » répondit Rémus, assis face à Harry. Devant son expression affichant une large incompréhension, il continua : « L'esprit de Fudge est corrompu par la peur, et la peur fait faire aux gens des choses terribles, Harry. La dernière fois que Voldemort a eu du pouvoir, il a failli détruire tous ceux que nous chérissons le plus… Aujourd'hui il est de retour, et j'ai bien peur que le Ministre fasse n'importe quoi pour ne pas affronter cette… Vérité effrayante. »

Durant un court laps de temps, la salle fut à nouveau silencieuse tandis qu'Harry observait, interdit, le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence, en exposant la crainte de tous

« Nous pensons que Voldemort veut réunir son armée de fidèle. Il y a quatorze ans, il avait beaucoup de partisans… Et pas seulement des sorciers, mais également toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Mais ce n'est pas son seul but. Nous pensons qu'il cherche à obtenir quelque chose… » Rémus toussota légèrement, et Maugrey aboya le nom de l'ancien prisonnier. « Une chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

- Tu penses à… Une arme ? » demanda Harry

Son parrain ouvrit la bouche, mais Molly le coupa abruptement, décrétant qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

« Autant le faire entrer dans l'Ordre immédiatement !

- Je veux en être ! Si Voldemort lève une armée, je veux me battre !

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi enthousiaste à cette idée, Harry. » Le Survivant releva les yeux vers Abigail. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, consciente de donner son avis pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. « On idéalise tous un peu la guerre, tu sais. Quand tu y seras, tu regretteras le temps passé. »

S'il ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête face à ses justes paroles, le jeune Potter était beaucoup plus intéressé par le clin d'œil que lui adressa son parrain que par les paroles moralisatrices de la rousse.

oOoOo

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à tout révéler à Harry, Sirius ?!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tient tant à être l'auxiliaire de Servilus, Abigail ?! »

Cette conversation ne menait à rien. Sirius la regardait froidement, il n'en démordrait pas. Il estimait qu'Harry avait le droit de savoir ce qui l'attendait, qu'il était le premier concerné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'était une infamie de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Comme c'était une infamie d'être l'auxiliaire du détestable Rogue.

« C'est une chance pour moi ! Pas d'être son auxiliaire à lui personnellement, d'être l'auxiliaire du _professeur de potion de Poudlard_ ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais ne change pas de conversation, Harry est encore un gamin, et tant que les choses n'empirent pas, laisse-le s'amuser comme le gamin qu'il est plutôt que de lui plomber le crâne avec ça ! _Ce n'est pas James_, Sirius. C'est ton filleul, pas ton meilleur ami !

- Et comment diable veux-tu qu'il se protège en conséquence ?! »

Abigail se pinça l'arête du nez ente le pouce et le majeur, avant de laisser échapper un soupire bruyant.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a assez de monde pour le protéger à Poudlard ? Et que Poudlard n'est pas assez protégé comme ça ?

- Malefoy ? Et-

- Oooh arrête deux petites secondes avec ça ! Je peux garder un œil sur lui si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais doutes-tu réellement de la protection de Dumbledore ? Et Mcgonagall ? Est-ce qu'on va avoir la même discutions tous les soirs ? »

Le regard de Sirius fut soudaine traversé par une étincelle de malice, alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il brûlait de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante à la figure et d'alimenter le conflit. Mais il se faisait tard, et il savait que cela pouvait durer longtemps… Le débat reprendrait certainement le lendemain.

« C'est dans notre nature de nous disputer. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, masquant avec difficulté sa moue amusée.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Deuxième étage, deuxième porte à droite. Celle d'en face, c'est Rémus et moi. Ne te trompe pas, je le saurai. » Une fois de plus, elle fit rouler ses yeux ;

« _Bonne nuit, Sirius._ »

L'animagus secoua doucement la tête avant de se diriger vers une fenêtre pour observer le ciel étoilé, songeant qu'il se sentirait bien seul sans avoir toute cette compagnie, lorsqu'une nouvelle année à Poudlard commencera. Même sans plus avoir de cours, il était persuadé qu'il attendrait les vacances avec impatience – sans pouvoir attendre pour prendre des nouvelles de son filleul favori. Que les hiboux étaient pratiques !

* * *

Les informations que je ne voulais pas vous donner en début de chapitre concerne Abigail Black (eh oui, je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise ! /sbaf/). Ce n'est pas une OC nian nian sortie tout droit de l'esprit une groupie de Sirius et des Black ; pour cette histoire, il s'agirait de la fille d'_Alphard Black_, puisque j'ai eu le soucis de vraiment m'intéresser à la famille pour pouvoir bien intégrer le petiote. J'ai même jusqu'à faire l'arbre complet des Blacks, avant de voir qu'il se trouvait facilement sur internet (ouais, j'en ai bavé pour elle *out*). Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de chercher (et je les comprends tout à fait), _Alphard_ est le frère de _Cygnus III_ (père d'Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa) et de _Walburga_ (mère de Sirius et Regulus). Abigail serait donc la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix etc. Elle est entrée à Poudlard quand les Maraudeurs commençaient leur 6ème années. S'il y a d'autre choses à expliquer sur elle, ça viendra normalement dans la fic !

**Voilà voilà, bisous et à la semaine prochaine **

_(N'oubliez pas, une review prend à peine 5 minutes, ça fait plaisir et ça permet aussi de s'améliorer ! Toute critique négative est également acceptée si elle est constructive, évidemment, on ne fait pas de méchanceté gratuite )_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Je suis désolée, avec la rentrée, j'ai zappé la semaine dernière o_o Je sais, je suis une vilaine fille (a) Mais voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture

* * *

L'appréhension montait, lentement. Sirius la fixait, une étrange anxiété brillait au fond de son regard. Il était condamné à rester ici, Square Grimmaurd… Ou, du moins, il était condamné à ne pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Pourtant, il aurait de nombreuses raisons de s'y rendre, à commencer par son cher filleul qui entamait sa cinquième année. Mais avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fugitif était légèrement inquiet pour le jeune homme, qu'il savait néanmoins bien entouré. De plus, Poudlard avait d'excellents moyens de défense.

« Ca va aller, tu le sais bien. »

Il ne savait pas. Il aimerait réellement le savoir, en être certain. Parfois, même quand tout allait bien, ça tournait mal. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il était advenu de Lily et James Potter, et où lui-même avait fini. Pourtant, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant – que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il délaissa Abigail pour se tourner vers Harry qu'il serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de se changer en chien pour accompagner les jeunes jusqu'à la gare.

« Sois sage, Patmol ! » lança-t-elle dans une dernière recommandation, avant de transplaner.

Abigail ne prenait pas le Poudlard Express comme les élèves, puisqu'elle n'en était pas une. Pourtant, douce et plaisante était la pensée de remonter dans le train…. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de sa scolarité, elle allait remettre les pieds à Poudlard, et en tant qu'auxiliaire, et autant dire qu'elle était assez fière. Un bond pour sa carrière, même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne plus être aussi enjouée une fois qu'elle serait en compagnie du directeur des Serpentards. Elle atterrit à Pré-Au-Lard, faisant voler magiquement ses bagages derrière elle. Elle fit le reste du trajet à pied, se souvenant de toutes ces fois où elle avait pu s'y rendre lors de sa scolarité.

Comme elle flâna en chemin et arriva un peu après onze heure, songeant qu'Harry et la petite bande commençait tout juste leur trajet. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Poudlard, elle fut accueilli par le professeur Mcgonagall, apparemment bienheureuse de voir l'une de ses anciennes élèves rejoindre le banc des (presques) professeurs. Abigail eut un moment de nostalgie en repensant à sa première année. Si elle n'en avait pas de souvenirs réellement précis – ou très peu – comment pouvait-on oublier l'accueil de la sous-directrice de Poudlard ?

« Suivez-moi, Miss Black. N'est-ce pas excitant de passer de l'autre côté ?

- Ca a un goût d'interdit ! » confessa la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

« Nos élèves perdrons peut-être moins de points en cours de potions… »

Minerva avait les yeux rieurs, et Abigail haussa légèrement les épaules avec un sourire timide. Oh oui, elle espérait fortement pouvoir aider un peu son ancienne maison, mais connaissant l'irascible directeur des Serpentard, ça n'allait pas être tâche aisée. Elles entrèrent dans le hall, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle donna quelques papiers à Abigail et une clef, le regard grave.

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas souvent d'auxiliaire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes la première, loin de là. Il y a donc des chambres libres, prévus à cet effet… Je suis navrée, la vôtre se trouve au-dessus de la salle de cours.

- En face du bureau du Professeur Rogue ?

- Exact. Bien triste lieu pour une Gryffondor. Vous connaissez le chemin ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Nous nous reverrons avant l'arrivée des élèves, dans la grande salle. Vos affaires ont déjà dû être transportées »

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête et remercia le professeur de métamorphose, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Elle entra dans la salle de classe, et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Miss Black. »

La rousse sursauta en faisant volte-face – mais il ne s'agissait que du professeur Rogue. Toujours droit, le regard hautain, sombre… Ils n'auraient pas pu le prendre pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Même Slughorn semblait plus appréciable.

« Professeur…

- J'espère que l'idiotie n'est pas un gène dans votre famille, et que vous serez moins désagréable que votre tristement célèbre cousin… »

Abigail fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne rien répondre. C'est ce qu'il attendait, après tout ? Qu'elle s'emporte et qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable ? Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle pensa qu'elle aurait largement le temps de se venger plus tard. Ses valises flottant derrière elle, la rousse préféra monter les marches qui menaient à ses appartements sans un regard pour le maître des potions.

« C'est à gauche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne risque pas d'entrer dans votre chambre. Je dispose d'une salle de bain ?

- Evidemment…

- Oh, je préfère demander, ça ne parait pas évident lorsqu'on vous voit. »

Bon, la vengeance était venue trop rapidement. Peut-être s'emportait-elle facilement… Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant retomber ses bagages au sol. Les poings sur les hanches, elle grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte que la pièce ne possédait qu'une fenêtre, au ras du sol. Qui se trouvait donc à quelque un mètre vingt du plancher. Elle ferait avec. La première chose que fit la jeune femme fut de libérer son chat, un gros matou, un magnifique chat Birman. Immédiatement, le dénommé Walter fit le tour de la pièce pendant que sa maîtresse faisait le ménage à grand coup de baguette, la fenêtre ouverte. Elle délaissa ensuite ses vêtements pour s'habiller d'une tenue plus conventionnelle – ou plus habillée une longue robe de sorcière bleue nuit, sous laquelle elle avait revêtue un haut et un legging noir. Des bottes de la même couleur, et la voilà prête.

Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, et flâna quelques heures dans sa chambre et la salle de bain, afin que tout soit bien rangé et qu'elle prenne ses marques. Walter était d'ailleurs déjà sortit visiter l'extérieur, aussi l'ex Gryffondor décida-t-elle de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, la revoir depuis tant d'années – et vide – l'impressionna à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne prenait pas place à la table des rouges et ors, mais bel bien à la table des professeurs… Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et rejoignit McGonagall, souriante.

« Où devrais-je m'asseoir ? »

Minerva sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de lui indiquer une place

« Entre le Professeur Rogue et Miss Burbage. »

Abigail hocha doucement la tête, avant de demander

« Qui est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année ?

- Dolores Ombrage… » La directrice adjointe ne semblait pas enchantée. Abigail avait pu la croiser durant un court stage qu'elle avait effectué au sein du ministère, et elle ne voyait absolument pas la dame donner ce genre de cours. « Vous savez, je pense que le Ministère veut garder Poudlard à l'œil, depuis ce qui a été raconté dans la Gazette… »

Dumbledore s'avança vers elle, et Minerva s'éclipsa pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Le directeur souhaita la bienvenue à la jeune femme, avant que tout le monde ne prenne place à la table les élèves entraient déjà dans la grande salle et s'installaient à leur table respective. Elle remarqua qu'Hagrid manquait à l'appel, et se pencha légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ombrage, qui était assise entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Son regard dériva d'ailleurs sur ce dernier, qui avait croisé ses doigts devant son visage.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » Il glissa son regard vers elle, sans répondre. « Vous m'avez cherché, et-

- Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. De la part d'une Black, cela n'a rien de surprenant.

- Cessez de me comparer avec Sirius, je ne suis pas lui !

- Commencez par vous calmer, les premières années ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'espère que vous êtes plus douée dans l'art des potions que vous n'êtes patiente.

- Si vous cessiez d'être désagréable, Severus, peut-être me montrerais-je moins cinglante. »

Il leva un sourcil, certainement étonné par l'usage de son prénom, avant d'ignorer la jeune femme pour reporter son regard sur les portes qui s'ouvraient. La répartition n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le premier – un dénommé August Barrowman, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Abigail se désintéressa totalement de son collègue pour observer tous ces futurs sorciers attendant avec une certaine anxiété d'être envoyé dans une maison qui serait la leur durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. La répartition se termina avec les jumelles Amy et Helena Zachary, qui furent toutes deux expédiées à Serpentard.

Le repas apparu magiquement, à la plus grande joie des élèves. Abigail se lança dans une grande conversation avec Miss Burbage, professeur de l'étude des Moldus. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son dessert, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel. Il fut néanmoins coupé par Ombrage, qui se leva pour se placer devant le directeur afin de déclamer un petit speech expliquant parfaitement la véritable raison de sa présence et McGonagall semblait bien avoir raison.

A la fin du repas, la Black ne traîna pas – quoi qu'elle fut happée par l'envoyé du ministère au passage et dû lui faire la conversation durant quelques minutes (il faut bien se tenir les coudes entre nouvelles) – et elle regagna la salle de potions d'un pas rapide. Assez rapide pour voir Walter filer entre les jambes de Severus vers sa maîtresse, et le directeur des Serpentard pester après l'animal. Il lança un regard agacé à la jeune femme avant de lancer

« Ne traînez pas, demain matin. »

Elle hocha vivement la tête en prenant le matou dans ses bras et regagna sa chambre. Si Abigail se coucha immédiatement pour être en forme le lendemain, Severus traîna un peu plus. Il se demandait quels pourraient être les bienfaits d'une telle collaboration pour lui… Si cela était certainement une merveilleuse opportunité pour la carrière de la jeune femme, il ne voyait pas quels avantages il pourrait en tirer. En plus d'être une Black, elle était une ex-Gryffondor… Un soupire lui échappa il verra bien… Après tout, il y avait un mince espoir qu'il soit surpris.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Désolée pour le retard, les cours me prennent plus de temps que prévu. Mais voilà la suite ! 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Severus s'éveilla aux aurores, comme chaque matin - à croire qu'il avait un réveil intégré au cerveau. Il prit le temps de s'habiller avant de sortir pour aller petit-déjeuner frugalement. Il traversa son bureau et, en se trouvant à la porte de celui-ci, l'esprit égaré dans son cours du matin, il fut d'abord légèrement surpris d'entendre l'eau couler dans la pièce d'en face. Le maître des potions faillit ouvrir la porte, avant de lâcher un soupire et de s'éloigner : c'est vrai, la chambre était habitée maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, comme souvent le premier matin, à une heure si matinale. Au fil du temps, certains des nouveaux élèves prendront l'habitude de se lever plus tôt, et la salle ne serait jamais ni bondée ni vide. Son regard sombre s'attarda sur Harry Potter et ses amis, mais il détourna les yeux rapidement pour ne pas s'agacer dans le vide. Déjà qu'il commencerait les cours avec le Gryffondor… Il termina son thé aux fruits rouges avant de se relever, espérant que sa stupide auxiliaire serait réveillée à l'heure. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa salle de cours, il la trouva assise à un bureau, observant avec une grande concentration un livre.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, la faisant sursauter.

« Non.

- Vous devriez ».

Ses paroles sonnaient comme un ordre, mais elle préféra pincer les lèvres et reprendre sa lecture en l'ignorant. Abigail avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit, et avait redressé ses cheveux en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle savait qu'ils commenceraient ce matin par la classe de cinquième année où se trouvait Harry, ses deux fidèles amis et Drago, et espérait que cela ne mettrait pas le professeur davantage de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut elle qui alla accueillir les élèves – il faut dire qu'elle avait devancé Rogue pour épargner sa mauvaise humeur maladive aux pauvres étudiants qui commençaient à peine les cours – et certains furent étonnés de voir la jeune femme leur ouvrir la porte.

Son rôle en ce début d'année était plus d'écouter Severus faire son cours et de venir en aide aux élèves qu'autre chose. Aussi, elle fit son possible pour rattraper la bévue de Neville, jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui aboi de reculer. Elle s'exécuta face à son ton pressé, et fut imité par le jeune homme in extrémis alors qu'un « BANG » sourd résonna à l'intérieur de son chaudron, qui cracha soudainement une épaisse fumée âcre qui se répandit autour du récipient. La crainte qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Neville lui fit de la peine alors que son professeur était déjà sur lui, mais un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle repensait à l'anecdote que lui avait racontée Rémus à propos de l'épouvantard du jeune Londubat. Elle ne put empêcher le maître des potions d'enlever plus d'une dizaine de points à Gryffondor, surtout que Drago l'appelait souvent – pour pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la distraire certainement – jusqu'au moment où Rogue sembla plein d'une sourde colère.

« Miss Black ! Venait donc aider cet incapable à faire sa potion plutôt que de perdre votre temps avec des élèves qui n'ont – de toute évidence – pas besoin de votre aide ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma, tandis que le fils Malefoy l'observa soudainement avec méfiance – sans doute se demandait-il si, oui ou non, elle pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce « chien » de Sirius. Elle alla néanmoins aider Neville dans sa préparation, se faisant un devoir le conforter dans ses capacités. Comme il suivait les indications de la jeune femme à la lettre, il réussit magnifiquement bien l'exercice… Sans doute trop aux yeux du maître des lieux, qui incendia copieusement – mais calmement – le pauvre Gryffondor tandis qu'Abigail croisait les bras et pinçaient les lèvres.

Les cours étaient sommes toutes relativement plus calme lorsque ses bouc-émissaires préférés n'y assistaient pas. Relativement plus calme, car ce n'est pas un groupe d'élève qui allait changer le professeur Rogue… Il surveillait néanmoins tous les faits et gestes de son auxiliaire, et n'hésitait pas à lui faire remarquer froidement chaque petite chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Ayant pris le parti de rester calme devant les élèves, elle encaissa jusqu'au dernier cours le soir, avant le repas. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte sur le dernier étudiant, la rouquine se retourna et croisa les bras, le fixant durement. Il ne lui prêta nulle attention, ce qui l'agaça un peu plus.

« Vous savez, je n'approuve pas votre comportement, en particulier celui que vous avez envers Neville Londubat. »

Un léger rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de l'homme, qui releva ses yeux sombres sur elle.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, il me semble.

- Je vous le donne quand même. C'est aberrant de s'acharner ainsi sur une personne !

- Je pourrais ne pas approuver votre présence.

- Est-ce une menace, Severus ?

- Ne. M'appelez. Pas. Severus.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Vous vous croyez peut-être maligne avec votre petit air supérieur, et vous pensez qu'uniquement parce que votre cousin se plaisait à dominer tout le monde vous pourriez vous y mettre également ? Mais vous n'êtes plus la fillette qui venait se réfugier dans les bras de son cher Sirius, vous êtes ici chez moi, vous comprenez ?! Ne m'appelez pas Severus ! Je vous conseille de mettre un peu du votre dans ce que vous faites, où notre… Collaboration risque d'en être écourtée. »

Abigail s'adossa contre la porte. Les deux adultes se fixaient froidement, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il pourrait la faire renvoyer s'il le désirait vraiment. Elle décroisa les bras et fit quelques pas en sa direction, tout en restant à une distance respectable.

« Ecoutez, je vais faire des efforts. Mais il va également falloir en faire de votre côté car – ne soyez pas déçu – je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison. »

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la dominant de quelques bons centimètres. Il l'agaçait. Ce regard hautain l'agaçait.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

La rousse fit demi-tour et sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. L'énervement lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et son ventre criait famine. Elle alla s'installer à sa place, où elle retrouva Charity, avec qui elle échangea sur leur première journée de cours. Si pour le professeur d'étude des Moldus cela ne changeait pas réellement des autres années, c'était une première pour Abigail qui écouta ses précieux conseils.

Severus se retint de tous commentaires en s'asseyant entre Dolores et Abigail. De toute façon, il n'était pas prompt à s'étendre en paroles et sa place lui convenait, car si la rousse semblait l'ignorer – mais qu'elle était susceptible, ça aussi c'est de famille ? – l'envoyé du ministère semblait en grande discussion avec le directeur et la directrice adjointe. Lorsque le repas se termina, il fut l'un des premiers à quitter la grande salle pour rejoindre la quiétude de sa salle de cours. Curieux, il alla voir quel livre son auxiliaire pouvait bien étudier le matin même. « Lycantropie : distinctions et potions ». Une légère grimace apparue sur son visage avant qu'il ne retourne ranger les dernières affaires qui traînaient, afin que la salle soit prête pour le lendemain. Abigail traversa la salle vers les escaliers sans un regard pour lui, et il se racla la gorge

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser traîner vos affaires n'importe où, _Miss Black_. » Il appuya son nom de famille, et elle leva un sourcil en s'arrêtant. « Etude sur la Lycantropie… Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout. » maugréa-t-elle en redescendant le peu de marches qu'elle avait monté pour récupérer son bouquin.

« Je crois que nous sommes partis sur une mauvaise base. »

Elle s'immobilisa et releva la tête, intriguée. Avait-il réellement dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Le professeur Rogue avouait être parti sur une mauvaise base ?

« Oui, si vous cessiez de voir Sirius à ma place, ce serait un bon début. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il l'ignora pour continuer

« La préparation de potions est un art rigoureux et une science subtile qui exigent patience et minutie. Vous semblez plutôt prometteuse, et il serait dommage d'avorter si tôt votre carrière, n'est-ce pas ?... Je verrais d'ici quelques jours si vous êtes utiles ou si vous n'êtes qu'un… Boulet. » La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. « Vous me ferez le plaisir de manger, demain matin. Vous serez déjà en meilleure forme et plus apte à faire ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Abigail n'osa pas le contredire, et irait manger… Elle se demandait s'il lui en avait coûté de lui dire ces paroles à peu près agréables, mais s'il continuait sur cette voix, alors elle voulait bien elle-même faire des efforts. Serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir vérifié ses réserves, Severus remonta à son tour. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle ne supportait pas la comparaison avec son cousin, tout comme lui ne supportait pas les souvenirs qu'il en avait… Un an, ça n'était pas grand-chose. Il était fort, et il allait survivre. Que penserait-on s'il renvoyait une auxiliaire compétente ? Il secoua la tête, exaspéré plus qu'à l'ordinaire de ne pas avoir été pris comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Et rien qu'imaginer Dolores Ombrage à ce poste lui faisait grincer les dents.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, "en avance" sur la semaine, mais il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner pour mon retard ! ;)

Et Merci Ami-chii pour ton adorable review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ;D

* * *

Des bruits courraient dans les couloirs comme quoi quelque chose aurait attaqué Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer l'exercice de ses fonctions. Abigail avait voulu lui rendre visite, mais on lui annonça qu'elle avait été transférée à Ste Mangouste – ce qui devait signifier que son état était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. De son côté, Severus avait essayé d'en savoir plus, mais la cause de cet « accident » ou « agression » était encore inconnue. La seule chose dont on était certain était qu'elle n'avait pas été attaquée par l'une de ses « créatures magiques ». Evidemment, à Poudlard, toute rumeur se répandait très rapidement. Les élèves émettaient des hypothèses sur ce qui s'était passé, et les paris étaient ouverts. Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus les élèves de Serdaigle ou Hermione Granger, c'était l'absence de professeur pour cette matière puisqu'Hagrid n'était toujours pas rentré.

Un soir, Abigail avait cru entendre le professeur Rogue marmonner qu'il aurait préféré que ça soit Ombrage qui ai été arrêtée – pour pouvoir donner les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à sa place. Depuis cinq jours qu'ils avaient fait leur petite mise au point, cela semblait mieux se passer entre le professeur de potions et son auxiliaire – mais tout reste relatif. Leurs efforts – même s'ils étaient moindres – rendait leur collocation plus facile Rogue cessait de lui reprochait tout et n'importe quoi, en contrepartie Abigail se montrait la plus attentive et la plus utile possible. En revanche, on ne pouvait l'empêcher de prendre la défense de Neville comme on ne pouvait retenir le maître des potions d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors.

« Je ne comprends décidément pas vos lectures, Miss Black. Pourquoi cette passion pour les Loups-Garous ?... »

Il plissa les yeux, assis derrière son bureau, tandis qu'elle-même était assise à un bureau un peu plus loin. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, prenant le temps de terminer son paragraphe.

« N-… Ce n'est pas une passion…

- C'est pourtant votre troisième livre sur le sujet. »

La jeune femme fut étonnée par la précision dont il faisait preuve, et soupira doucement en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que vous comprendriez mes motivations.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine, à votre place. » Il y avait tant de suspicions dans sa voix qu'elle en frémit. « Il faudrait que vous prépariez du Polynectar pour les secondes années, si vous vous sentez capable de le faire. »

Elle y était pour l'après-midi… Du moins, elle allait rater le cours suivant, et elle se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès de lui demander cette préparation pour qu'elle ne se mêle pas des affaires de Londubat ou de Potter… Posant son livre, elle se leva et commença sa préparation. Lorsqu'elle dû laisser bouillir pendant un peu plus d'une heure, elle resta à côté pour surveiller la potion tout en faisant l'inventaire de la réserve. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du repas, la jeune femme quitta sa préparation à regret et sortit de la Grande Salle dès que possible. Il restait environ douze heures à faire bouillir la préparation, et elle prit des feuilles de copies pour s'occuper.

Severus suivit Dumbledore après le dîner, et s'entretint avec lui de longues minutes, pour ne pas dire de longues heures. Minerva les rejoignit en cours de route et, lorsqu'il sortit du bureau du directeur il était bien minuit. Il poussa la porte de sa salle doucement, pour éviter de faire trop de bruits, et se pétrifia en voyant un gros chat poilu s'étirer sur son bureau. Il le chassa en serrant les dents, étonné que Walter ne soit pas avec sa maîtresse, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la porte de « la réserve », ouverte. Sa cape lui donnant des allures de chauve-souris dans l'obscurité, il entra dans la pièce éclairée par moult bougies. Le chaudron de Polynectar en préparation bouillonnait doucement et, assise sur un tabouret, Abigail s'était endormie sur la table. A côté d'elle trônait les trois quart des copies corrigées, le reste devant certainement lui servir de coussin.

Severus émit un soupire ressemblant plus à un sifflement, avant de croiser les bras, bien que l'ombre d'un sourire empreint de fierté naquisse sur son visage. Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? La réveiller et lui ordonner d'aller dormir, glissant que c'était idiot de couver une préparation comme elle le faisait lui semblait être un bon choix, mais Severus se souvenait amèrement avoir déjà fait la même chose. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps, au vu de la pile de copies qu'il n'aurait pas à corriger. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le professeur attrapa délicatement la plume qu'Abigail tenait encore pour la ranger, et emmena les devoirs qu'il pouvait récupérer pour les poser sur son bureau. L'homme se massa le front avant de prendre une couverture et d'aller la poser sur les épaules de l'auxiliaire. Non sans maugréer, râler, et sortir de la réserve d'un pas vif et sec pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pour le reste, elle se débrouillerait seule.

oOoOo

Abigail ouvrit les yeux, et s'étira paresseusement. La surface sous sa tête était dure et elle n'était même pas allongée… Etait-elle tombée de son lit ? Ce fut le bouillonnement régulier qui lui rappela soudainement où elle se trouvait. Avec un sursaut, elle vérifia l'état de la potion, puis l'heure. Elle avait encore au moins une demi-heure devant elle avant de passer à la suite. Elle remarqua également la couverture posée sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle tira machinalement dessus en étouffant un bâillement. Et les copies corrigées qui avaient disparues. Et sa plume rangée. Elle cligna des yeux en se demandant si elle s'était sciemment endormie sur cette table, ou si… Non, impossible, le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle rit doucement à cette idée saugrenue, et termina de corriger les copies dans le calme de la réserve. Lorsqu'elle termina finalement, la jeune sorcière pu aller se laver rapidement avant de pouvoir finir le Polynectar.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la réserve, en ce début de Samedi matin, le directeur des Serpentards venait vraisemblablement de sortir de sa propre chambre. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire en montant les escaliers qui fit lever un sourcil à Severus, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge

« Déjà réveillée ?

- Oui… » elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « J'ai terminé le Polynectar, et la correction des copies… » S'il fut légèrement surpris, il n'en montra rien

« Félicitation… Vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse. »

Au léger rictus qui lui échappa, Abigail se douta qu'il lui en coûtait de lui faire quelques compliments. Elle haussa les épaules et alla récupérer un gant de protection dans sa chambre, avant de filer à la volière. Elle avait reçu un message de Sirius quelques jours plus tôt, et ils avaient convenu avec Harry qu'ils se rejoindraient à la volière. Evidemment, elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre, autant pour préserver son cousin qu'eux-mêmes. Enfilant le gant de protection par-dessus sa robe, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Hermione et Ron discutait avec Harry, qui avait déjà Edwige sur son bras. Elle salua le trio en souriant, avant d'appeler sa chouette Effraie, Snapey, qui vint s'agripper à son bras protégé.

« Tu lui as répondu ? »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

« Evidemment. Est-ce que tu dois partir tout de suite ?

- Non… Non, pourquoi ?

- On se demandait juste si Rogue n'avait pas de toi son elfe de maison ! » s'esclaffa Ron

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en roulant les yeux, fort peu amusée par cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût – après-tout, elle était contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison. La jeune sorcière croisa les bras

« C'est à propos d'Ombrage. On pense qu'elle va essayer de faire bouger l'école, à sa manière. Et autant dire que cela ne sent pas bon du tout, vu les cours qu'elle nous prodigue… »

Abigail s'appuya contre le mur de la volière, à côté de la porte. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de laisser la chouette s'envoler avec sa lettre, rejointe par Edwige.

« Et… Avec ce qui se raconte dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

- Il va falloir redoubler de prudence avec Sirius, Harry. Minerva avait prédit ce que vous me dites, mais rien n'a encore changé, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore est malin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je… Je fais encore des rêves. »

La rouquine pinça doucement les lèvres en laissant son regard glisser sur le trio.

« Que voulez-vous exactement ? Je suppose que vous ne me racontez pas tout ça pour… Rien.

- Peut-être qu'il existe une potion ? Quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur, ou effacer les rêves ?

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves banals, et je ne suis pas habilité à trouver des remèdes contre ce que subit Harry. Vous comprenez, j'espère, que c'est quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel… » Comme ils hochaient piteusement la tête, elle continua « Vous devriez allez voir Dumbledore… Et n'hésitez pas à me parler d'Ombrage. »

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur le visage de Ron, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la volière. Abigail ne retourna pas immédiatement au château, mais flâna aux alentours afin de récupérer quelques plantes. Elle passa ensuite le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, emprunta plusieurs livres et les déposa dans sa chambre avant de se rendre au dîner. Prise dans une grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave, Severus était à son bureau – revérifiant les copies – lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle. La rouquine se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, légèrement anxieuse.

« Professeur… J'aimerai faire quelque chose avec vous. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, reposant sa plume et croisant ses mains devant son menton.

« Je vous écoute…

- Eh bien… Vous pouvez me suivre ? »

Elle sortit du bureau pour aller récupérer une grosse pile de livres et de parchemin dans sa chambre, avant de descendre dans la salle de cours où le bureau était bien moins encombré. Elle laissa tomber les livres sur le meuble, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un rapide soupire.

« Vous avez remarqué – et vous me l'avez fait remarquer également – que j'étudiais beaucoup les Loups-Garous… En réalité, je fais des recherches. J'aimerai trouver une potion amélioré de la potion Tue-Loup, qui permettrait au malade de garder sa forme humaine… Une sorte de thérapie… Ca ne le guérirait pas forcément, ce serait fabuleux si cela se pouvait, mais restons réalistes, alors-

- Calmez-vous. S'il vous plait, calmez-vous. » lâcha-t-il en soupirant. « Pourquoi vous aiderais-je dans cette quête futile qui semble perdue d'avance ?

- Vous maîtrisez la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup à merveille ! Rémus me l'a dit, il vous en est d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Imaginez, vous seriez celui qui a découvert ce nouveau remède ?! Cela ne vous excite pas ?!

- Tellement… »

La jeune femme sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle retint un soupire en posant les yeux sur les documents étalés sur le bureau.

« Je suis certaine qu'avec votre aide, nous aurions pu y arriver… Pensez à tous ces Lycanthropes qui aimeraient bien ne pas risquer de tuer leurs proches à chaque pleine lune !... »

Rogue plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de demander d'une voix lente et sarcastique

« Pensez-vous réellement à la communauté lycanthrope, où agissez-vous égoïstement pour ce cher Rémus Lupin ?...

- Non… C'est peut-être le seul loup-garou que je connaisse, mais mes recherches n'ont rien d'égoïstes. Si elles peuvent l'aider, elles pourront aider chaque personne atteinte de ce mal. » souffla-t-elle, prise de court par la question.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et fit deux belles piles avec les livres et les parchemins négligemment lâchés sur le bureau.

« Je suppose que cela peut se faire…

- Oh, merci Severus ! » lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire, soulagée.

Le directeur des Serpentards tiqua légèrement, mais ravala le « ne m'appelez pas Severus » qui avait voulu sortir froidement. Il préféra secouer imperceptiblement la tête, et rejoindre son bureau. Il s'arrêta à la moitié des marches, tandis qu'Abigail récupérait ses documents.

« Ne soyez, à l'avenir, plus en retard après le dîner si vous désirez réellement aider les… Loups-Garous. » fit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! o/

Bonne lecture (l)

* * *

Abigail attendait toujours la fin du dîner avec une certaine impatience. Elle tâchait toujours de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas manquer un seul de ses « rendez-vous ». McGonagall la trouvait étonnement enjouée chaque soir et, un jour, elle coincerait son ancienne élève au détour d'un couloir pour lui demander des explications… Ou simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Le règne d'Ombrage semblait plus menaçant que jamais, le Ministère désirant vraisemblablement nier en bloc que Lord Voldemort puisse être de retour… Et par la même occasion, laisser inexpliquée la mort de ce pauvre Cédric Digory. « Accident tragique au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ». Foutaises.

Attentive à ces changements à venir, Abigail n'en restait pas moins imperméable – du moins lorsque venait pour elle le temps de travailler sur la lycanthropie avec le Professeur Rogue. Ils avaient commencé à expérimenter, après avoir fait des recherches plus poussées, mais pour le moment cela ne donnait pas grand-chose. Des éléments incompatibles transformant ce qui devait être un remède en poison fulgurant, des explosions – mineures, heureusement, le maître des potions connaissait assez bien les produits dont il se servait – des chaudrons fondus, et d'autres petits accidents qui venaient ralentir leurs expériences. Il fallait souvent qu'Abigail fasse un détour par les bords du lac le matin, pour espérer trouver quelques crapauds visqueux qui feraient les frais de leurs potions douteuses.

Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'elle quittait la table en même temps que son collègue, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui se racla la gorge de cette horrible façon dont elle avait le secret. Avec un sourire en tout point hypocrite – heureusement que cette hypocrisie n'était pas publique – la rousse se retourna pour saluer la femme du ministère, qui ne lui retourna pas la politesse.

« Miss Black, je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper le professeur Rogue… Je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je passerais demain matin, pendant son cours. Vous le ferez pour moi, hm ?

- Bien sûre.

- Ah, encore une chose. Vous vérifierez que vous disposez de Veritaserum.

- Oui…

- Avez-vous entendu parler de Willema Huntergrunt ? Professeur remplaçant Divination ?

- Je… »

Minerva passa derrière Dolores, et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Excusez-moi, mais je dois parler d'affaires importantes avec Miss Black, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous l'enlève. »

Après avoir adressé un petit sourire narquois à la femme en rose, elle attrapa le bras de l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'entraîna avec elle. Abigail pinça légèrement les lèvres et se retint de faire rouler ses yeux dans leur orbite. Elle était autant reconnaissante à McGonagall de l'avoir sortie de cet interrogatoire qu'elle avait envie de rejoindre la salle de potion.

« Vous semblez bien pressée de nous quitter chaque soir… Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez aucun problème ?

- Bien sûre professeur, je vous préviendrais si j'avais un quelconque problème.

- C'est moins étonnant de voir le Professeur Rogue quitter la salle tôt, disons…

- Nous travaillons sur une nouvelle potion, une sorte de remède à la lycanthropie, et j'espère réellement que ce projet va aboutir ! Cela aiderait bien des personnes.

- Je comprends mieux… Mais si Severus vous cause le moindre ennuie, dites-le moi, d'accord ?

- Bien sûre. »

Abigail esquissa un sourire, avant de prendre congé et de regagner sa salle d'un pas rapide. Severus releva les yeux vers elle, lui faisant remarquer d'une voix froide qu'elle était en retard d'un bon quart d'heure au moins, et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle allait réussir à monter une potion. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, amusée. Elle appréciait ces petits moments privilégiés avec le terrible professeur Rogue. Lorsqu'ils partageaient cet art qu'ils affectionnaient tous deux, l'ambiance ne restait pas austère et les deux collègues se détendaient elle avait même aperçu, à plusieurs reprises, l'ombre d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de narquois.

« Oui, je suis désolée. Le Professeur Ombrage m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle passerait durant le cours de demain matin. » Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement ennuyé. « Et de vérifier les réserves de Veritaserum…

- Non, ne faites pas ça ! »

Abigail releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le directeur des Serpentards empoigner le récipient dans lequel elle venait d'ajouter trois feuilles de bruyère épineuse. Celui-ci se mit à siffler, son contenu se solidifia et explosa avant que l'homme n'ait pu s'en débarrasser. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'approcher fébrilement.

« Professeur ?!

- Abigail. Votre maladresse ne cesse de m'étonner... »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête alors qu'il émergeait de la fumée, un mince sourire amusé accroché à ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il reprenait un air faussement sévère.

« Je suis désolée, je repensais aux paroles d'Ombrage… Elle m'a parlé d'un nouveau professeur de Divination, il est arrivé quelque chose à Trelawney ?

- Elle a certainement voulu parler du remplacement du Professeur Gobe-Planche… Vous n'avez plus qu'à recommencer votre mélange. Ne mettez pas la bruyère épineuse cette fois, elle réagit très mal avec les épipactis des marais... »

Elle hocha la tête et recommença, en veillant bien à ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Pourtant, si elle suivait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le parchemin… Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant, et Severus vint se glisser derrière elle pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il parut sceptique sur le moment, et étudia les notes griffonnées.

« Et de la poudre d'argent ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Il s'immobilisa, et détourna simplement ses yeux de sa feuille pour considérer la question.

« Allez dormir.

- Mais…

- Je peux m'occupez de ça. Allez dormir, vous devez faire bonne figure demain.

- Vous avez peur qu'Ombrage pense que vous m'exploitiez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Allez Severus, je…

- Bonne nuit, _Miss Black_. »

Il la regarda soupirer sans broncher, et attendit qu'elle se soit enfermée dans sa chambre pour inspecter le parchemin. Se munissant de sa plume, il griffonna quelques indications et réussit à obtenir un mélange convenable et stable qu'il n'avait plus qu'à laisser reposer. Dans quelle aventure s'était-il encore lancé ? Il essuya rapidement ses mains et son visage, songeant qu'il devrait prendre une douche après avoir baigné dans la fumée chargée de résidus de bruyères et d'épipactis. Severus devait avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier la jeune femme et sa présence. Il savait également quelle était la meilleure façon de l'agacer, et il ne ratait pas une occasion de le faire… Même s'il s'agissait bien souvent de « légitime défense ». Jetant le torchon sur un coin de table, il se rendit dans sa chambre, et il se lava avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, il finit par faire sortir son Patronus, la jolie biche représentant Lily. Un léger sourire empreint de tristesse apparu sur son visage alors qu'il l'observa vagabonder dans la pièce avant de s'effacer.

« Ma chère Lily… »

Elle restait son plus fort souvenir. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot, avait perdu son sang-froid, son amitié et tout espoir d'être un jour aimé de la jolie Evans… Potter… Mais il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. Il avait changé, pour elle. Il protégeait Harry, même si seul Dumbledore était au courant de ce fait. Il s'allongea dans ses draps, et ferma les yeux.

oOoOo

Severus posa son regard sévère sur le rejeton de James Potter. Malgré la présence de Dolores Ombrage, qui semblait rendre son auxiliaire tendue, il continuait son cours exactement comme il l'aurait fait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le crapaud rose commence à s'approcher de lui pour se planter à son côté. Il sentait venir les questions foireuses, aussi gardait-il son regard concentré sur la tignasse rousse du fils Weasley, assis juste en face de lui.

« Vous avez postulé pour la place de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- En vain ?

- … En effet. »

Ombrage griffonna quelques notes avec un demi-sourire, et lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée il assena un coup de parchemin sur le crâne d'un Ron pouffant.

« En quoi ces questions peuvent vous être utiles pour juger les compétences du Professeur Rogue en cours de potions ?... »

Dolores s'immobilisa et posa ses yeux globuleux sur Abigail, qui cessa de se mordre la lèvre pour esquisser un petit sourire.

« Il y a un problème, Miss Black ? Vous êtes auxiliaire, il me semble ?

- Oui… Aucun problème, juste de la curiosité. Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis auxiliaire, et j'aimerai faire ma carrière au Ministère de la Magie et lui être utile… Ce n'était qu'une innocente curiosité.

- Oh, fort bien ! »

Abigail subit pendant un bon quart d'heure les bavardages à propos du Ministère et les bons conseils de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Quand celle-ci quitta enfin la pièce, Severus haussa un sourcil

« Vous auriez fait une bonne Serpentard.

- Mais vous n'auriez pas fait un bon Gryffondor. » répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif, faisant à nouveau pouffer Ronald Weasley.

Le directeur de la maison des Verts et Argents se garda de faire tout commentaire désobligeant, et se tourna plutôt vers son bouc-émissaire favoris Neville. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, il resta dans sa salle pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux chaudrons, et vider ceux qui devaient être vidés. C'est du moins ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade rousse pénètre dans la pièce avec fracas, apparemment essoufflée.

« Elle a renvoyé Trelawney ! Elle l'a renvoyée et remplacée ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle m'avait prévenu ! »

Il releva la tête de son chaudron pour observer l'état de panique – ou d'excitation négative – dans laquelle la jeune Black s'était mise.

« C'est en son pouvoir, elle a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le Ministère…

- Oh, Severus, sert-toi de ta tête ! » il fronça méchamment les sourcils, mais elle l'ignora « Ce n'est que le début, tu comprends ?

- Est-ce que vous venez de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer dans une seule et même phrase ? »

Sur le coup, décontenancée, elle lâcha la porte et avança doucement. Il secoua la tête d'un air consterné, et battit le vide de la main avant de nettoyer le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

« Si le ministère prend le contrôle de l'école, les élèves en ressortiront la tête aussi vite que des escargots ! Et l'Ordre ? En prenant tant d'ampleur, il pourrait bien le faire disparaître !... Et vous savez que je ne suis pas toujours facile.

- Ce n'est pas moi l'ai dit. » fit-il d'un air distrait, s'occupant de son matériel.

« … Je… Enfin, tout le monde peut se faire renvoyer d'un instant à l'autre !

- Vous vous inquiétez pour les recherches ? » Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Je sais que cela vous tient à cœur, Miss Black. Continuez comme vous l'avez fait ce matin, et vous pourriez bien vous attirez la sympathie d'Ombrage…

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile… » soupira-t-elle.

Il délaissa le chaudron à présent impeccable et se redressa, posant son regard sombre sur elle.

« Si vous continuez à vous montrer… Utile, je pourrais éventuellement vous venir en aide dans le cas où… Cela pourrait mal tourner pour vous. »

Abigail laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage, et le remercia avant de faire demi-tour, pour retourner à sa bibliothèque. Néanmoins, avant de sortir, elle prit le temps de se tourner vers lui

« Vous avez bon cœur, Severus, même si vous le cachez. »


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le 6ème chapitre !

Un peu plus court que les précédents il me semble. Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Le soir même du renvoie de Sybille Trelawney, sa place avait été remplacée par la nouvelle Divinatrice Willema Huntergrunt. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu profond rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à la rouquine… Et son observation par-dessus l'épaule du professeur Rogue devait se faire un peu trop insistante, car ce dernier finit par toussoter pour la ramener à son assiette. Trelawney n'ayant pas été expulsée, elle mangeait en bout de table, à côté du professeur Flitwick. Abigail était un peu peinée pour la pauvre femme, et reprit – sans s'en rendre compte, ses observations de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Severus… » commença-t-elle, détachant lentement son regard de Willema, croisant celui – plus qu'étonné, de Minerva – avant de tombé sur celui, totalement exaspéré, du professeur de potion. « Est-ce que vous connaissez Miss Huntergrunt ?

- C'est une ancienne Serpentard, d'un an votre aînée. » répondit McGonagall avant que Severus n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

- Vos souvenirs de vos premières années à Poudlard semblent… Bien maigres. »

La directrice des Gryffondors prit immédiatement la défense de son ancienne élève, et se lança dans une grande discussion avec son principal rival pour la coupe des quatre maisons. La jeune femme les laissa se chamailler, amusée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'envoyée du Ministère se lève et toussote de façon horripilante pour réclamer le silence. Comme en début d'année, elle fit le tour de la table pour venir se poster face aux élèves.

« Adorables élèves… Idée Merveilleuse… Vacances… Bal de fin d'année… »

Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'écoute Abigail, faisant rouler un morceau de viande du bout de sa fourchette. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende « Bal de fin d'année » du moins, car elle lâcha son couvert et, pour une fois, Dolores eut toute son attention.

« En effet, il m'a semblé être une merveilleuse idée de fêter comme il se doit les fêtes de Noël avant que vous ne partiez en vacances. Il vous reste encore un peu de temps pour vous trouver une tenue et un cavalier ! La soirée sera offerte par le Ministère, évidemment. »

Elle termina son annonce par un petit rire aigue, mais cela n'empêcha pas Severus de jurer. En revanche, Minerva avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, et se pencha vers ses collègues

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée – et la seule bonne – qu'elle ai eu ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous emprunterai Miss Black une après-midi dans le courant de la semaine !

- Je ne pense pas avoir réellement le choix.

- Ah, je vous manquerais trop ?

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités… Et ne soyez pas en retard, cette fois. »

Sur ces douces paroles, le bien aimable maître des potions se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. La directrice adjointe secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit soupire.

« Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous… Filez, et ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Abigail hocha la tête d'un air amusé en se levant à son tour. Elle croisa le regard de la remplaçante, et elle s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde. Une aura mystérieuse semblait l'entourer, la rendant beaucoup plus crédible que cette pauvre Trelawney. Face à son air éberluée, Willema la gratifia d'un sourire qu'Abigail eut bien de la peine à lui rendre, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers les cachots.

« Eh bien, pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? On jurerait que vous avez croisé un Vampire. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en allant chercher les documents qu'elle avait laissés dans la réserve.

« Où en sommes-nous ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons avoir un potentiel remède avant les vacances de Noël mais je crains fort que nous n'ayons personne sur qui le tester. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton supérieur « Et ne m'appelez plus Severus en publique.

- Je… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez déjà de la chance que je tolère son usage ici, n'en abusez pas. »

La rouquine hocha lentement la tête, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Mais vous m'appréciez, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Eh bien, je vous me laisser vous appeler par votre prénom et, hier, vous avez utilisé le mien.

- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas un ermite dénué de compassion et de sentiments humains.

- Oh, c'est difficile à croire. »

Il pinça les lèvres face à l'œil rieur de la jeune femme.

« Sinon, comment comptez-vous savoir si la potion va fonctionner ? Vous devez bien avoir un… Cobaye. »

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ooh non, non, non ! On ne va pas tester ça sur Rémus !

- Vous connaissez d'autres Loups-Garous, peut-être ?

- Mais… Et si ça le tuait ?

- Alors ça vous embêterez de le perdre lui, mais peu importe les autres ? »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en s'asseyant au bureau.

« C'est un ami, Severus. Et je serais aussi triste de le perdre lui que si vous veniez à mourir. »

La réponse parut surprendre l'homme, qui immobilisa ses mains au-dessus du chaudron.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- Je suis sincère. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à laisser reposer, et voir ce que cela donne d'ici demain, puis d'ici quelques jours. »

Il essuya ses mains et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Son auxiliaire le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre dans son bureau

« Vous êtes mon ami, Severus. Si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous ne m'aideriez pas comme vous le faites.

- Je…

- Même malgré ça. » le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche.

Severus retira son bras sèchement et fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être. Vous êtes fatiguée. Et fatigante.

- Bonne nuit, Severus. » fit-elle d'un ton amusée, juste avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte.

oOoOo

Le professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à réquisitionner Abigail pour son habituel cours de d'avance d'avant un bal, puisqu'elle vint le lendemain après-midi même, laissant à Rogue le loisir de pouvoir torturer ses premières années. Il vérifia ses réserves de veritaserum, puis alla voir comment se comporter leur tentative de potion. Elle bouillonnait tranquillement, et aucun incident ne s'était produit. Severus avait pourtant le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose… Il relit attentivement les notes qu'ils avaient pris aucun éléments ne devraient réagir de façon néfaste… Sans doute n'était-il tout simplement pas persuadé par la réussite de cette entreprise.

Après le dîner, et bien qu'ils n'aient rien à faire de leur essaie, Severus demanda à la jeune femme de bien vouloir l'aider à préparer des Philtres de Confusions pour le cours théorique des troisième année. Lorsqu'il alla finalement se coucher, il pensait passer une nuit tranquille, mais il fut réveillé par Phineas Nigellus – ou du moins son portrait – car Dumbledore voulait le voir de toute urgence. Il s'habilla rapidement et avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Imaginez deux petites secondes sa surprise lorsque Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il devrait donner des cours d'Occlumantie au jeune Potter, et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?...


End file.
